Fishing the Truth
by Lulu Caty
Summary: When Musa's old friend, Veronica, invites she and the Winx to Gergia the party planet, the boys can't make it! Soon Stella starts getting fishy about Veronice, but no one believes her. Can she discover what Veronica is hiding without Brandon's support? Contains all the couples! Rated T just in case.
1. The news!

**/Summary: Musa's old friend Veronica invites the Winx Club to her Dad's holiday resort on the planet of Gergia, the party planet, but the boys can't make it. While spending their holiday at Veronica's Dad's resort, Stella starts to get fishy about Veronica, but no one believes her. Stella will do anything to discover what Veronica is hiding and prove everybody that she doesn't need Brandon to support her./**

**/Main Characters: Stella and the Winx Club./**

**/Genre: Friendship and Adventure/**

**Disclamier: /I do not own Winx Club/**

**/Chapter 1: The News!****/**

The Winx Club we're lounging in their living room. Bloom was sitting on her armchair reading a book she had borrowed from the library. Flora was outside on the balcony talking to the plants in peace. Tecna and Layla we're playing video games, and so far Tecna was winning. Musa was listening to music on her Ipod 5 she had bought last month. Stella was busy on the computer internet shopping since it was too hot to go actual shopping.

Stella yawned. She was bored and sleepy. Even shopping couldn't entertain her. Looking around, she saw Tecna and Layla pressing vigourosly on the video game controls both wanting to beat the other. Bloom had fallen sleep while reading the book still opened on her lap. Musa had stopped listening to music and began watching Tecna and Layla, thought it was obvious she might sleep any second now. Flora entered the room and sat down beside Musa.

"I'm going to sleep," Stella whispered to Flora not to disturb anyone. Flora nodded and smiled at her. Stella scurried out of the room and entered her room. Without bothering to change her clothes, Stella fell on her bed and covered herself with the blanket and slept.

She felt someone breathing on her neck, she opened her eyes to see two arms wrapped around her waist. She smirked knowing who they belonged to. The person noticed that Stella was awake and began kissing her neck making her moan.

"Now this is the way to see good morning?" Stella mumbled.

"Yes. Yes it is," the person said. She had a a feeling he was smirking.

"No complaining here," she giggled. She turned around and faced her boyfriend, Brandon.

"Hey sunshine," he chuckled.

"How did you get here?" she smirked slightly as she got out of bed.

"Me and the guys came and the girls told me you were asleep, so I slipped in and waited for you to wake up," he explained as he sat up.

"When was that?" she asked him as she began brushing her hair.

"Two hours ago," he admitted before entering the bathroom and locked the door.

"Hey! I wanted to use the bathroom!" she whined turning around sharply.

"Sorry beautiful! I've been waiting for two hours!" he called from inside the bathroom.

"No fair! What happened to ladies first?!" she pouted as she walked to the door and banged.

"I'll let you first next time," he said as he opened the door.

"That was quick," she said.

"Because I only washed my face," he smirked as Stella growled under her breath before entering the bathroom.

* * *

Stella and Brandon stepped into the living room, hand in hand, to see everyone cosied up. Bloom was cuddling up to Sky as they watched TV. Flora was asleep on Helia's lap who was busy sketching her. Timmy was showing Tecna his latest gadget. Musa was on the balcony playing on her flute as Riven listened to her smiling. Layla and Nabu we're having a dance contest to see who'd get tired first, but none look tired.

"Hey guys," Bloom whispered not to wake up Flora as she and Sky made room for Stella and Brandon.

"Hi," Brandon greeted back and sat down before pulling Stella on his lap.

"Can we change the channel?" Stella begged.

"Sorry Stella but I'm watching Pretty Little Liars," Bloom said smirking.

"Hmph," Stella huffed.

* * *

"Your really good Musa," Riven complimented Musa when she finished playing.

"Thanks Riven. Your behaving like a good boy. You deserve candy," she teased walking closer to him.

"How about a kiss?" He smirked.

"Perfection," she said grabbing his collar and leaned in ready to kiss, but her phone interrupted making her and Riven jump back.

"Sorry," she whispered quickly answered it, "hello?"

"Hi Musa! It's me Veronica!"

"Oh my dragon! V! It's been way long!"

"I know! anyway I wanted to invite you and the Winx to my place!"

"Really? Your inviting us to the party planet?"

"I'm the princess of it Muse! Or did you forget?"

"Of course not! And of course we'll go! Ill tell the girls!"

"Okay! Bye!"

"bye!"

Musa hanged up grinning really wide.

"How about that kiss...?" Riven asked.

"Later come in now!" Musa said pulling him back inside.

"Guess what!" Musa practically screamed waking up Flora and scaring Nabu that he slipped.

"Ha! I win!" Layla cheered at the fallen Nabu.

"No fair! Musa startled me!" He objected.

"Still! I win," Layla smirked kneeling down and kissing Nabu's cheek before helping him up.

"Can you give us an explanation why you screamed?!" Said a pissed off Stella.

"Were going to Gergia!"


	2. Bloom's HeartBreak

**hi everybody, **

**second chap here it comes! :) I'd like to thank everybody for the support. :D and im really sorry for not updating. I have school and my best friend's life sucks like hell so she needs me right now 3 Thats what I can provide for you for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Imagine a holiday at Gergia with our boys! It's like a dream come true!"

Stella was practically singing as she danced across her room as Bloom helped pack her bags.

"I know," Musa entered the room overhearing Stella, "we'll be staying at a resort there owned by the king himself who is Veronica's father."

"A resort!" She a squealed. "Is it a five star one?"

"I think so."

"Yay!" Stella exclaimed now jumping on her bed, "this is gonna be like a honeymoon for me and my snookums."

Musa and Bloom giggled at the hyper Stella. Bloom's phone began ringing. She pulled it out and checked the called ID.

"it's Sky." A smile spread over Bloom's face at the mention of his name. She answered.

"Hello? Sky?"

"um, hi Bloom."

"Hey! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing, your voice sounds weird..."

"Oh...well...I'm just a bit sick. That's it."

"Well get well soon. I hope it won't affect your health so much that you can't go to Gergia!"

"Yeah. Ab-"

"Imagine parties everynight! Disco, swimming, masquerade, any party you can think of Sky!"

"That sounds great Bloom! But here's the thing..."

"Dont worry Sky, the Trix are still trapped and Baltor is gone for good. So no worries!"

"But Bloom..."

"No worries Sky! And if they showed up me and the Winx we'll take of them! So there!"

"BLOOM OF SPARKS, CAN I JUST SPEAK FOR ONE SECOND?!"

Bloom stayed silent. Even Musa and Stella heard Sky shout at Bloom.

"Me and the boys aren't going okay?! We have a mission! OMG, get a life! Toodles toots! I still wonder why he broke up with Diaspro."

The last part was him talking to himself in third point of view which was weird, but Bloom didn't care. She was hurt. Sky screamed at her than tell her that he's not coming, to get a life and mutters to himself on the phone why he broke up with Diaspro and hangs up in her face!

"Bloom?" Stella whispered.

"What did he say?" Musa said gently.

Bloom just ran to her room accidently pushing Flora, who is leaving she and Bloom's room, and locks the door. The three Winx hear poor Bloom weeping.

"What happened?" Flora manages to choke out in the awkward silence.

"No idea..."

* * *

She smirks as she spies on Bloom who is crying because of Sky. If she only the truth. She soon waves her hand in front of the image of Bloom and it vanishes. She leans back onto her chair. This was going to be interesting. She began wondering which Winx would figure out her little plan first. Probably not Musa. Bloom? Nah, too busy crying over her boyfriend. Pathetic... Tecna? She was smart and all but probably too busy checking out the technology at Gergia to notice anything. Layla? Ha! She'll be too busy trying to show off her athletic skills. Flora? Everyone would think she's overreacting and tell her to calm down, so no worry. And Stella? Don't make her laugh! She's smart. As a brick! The only thing that girl knows about is Fashion and Boys. This was gonna be too easy.

* * *

"I can't believe Sky would do that!" Stella exclaimed once Flora told the girls what Bloom told her when she finally chocked out to Flora what Sky did.

"Ssh!" Flora hissed. Bloom was now sleeping after crying for a VERY long time.

"Oh he did alright and I'm glad he isn't coming to this trip!" Layla gritted her teeth.

"The boys aren't either coming though," Tecna pointed.

"A holiday without my snookums on Gergia? Might as well cancel it," Stella mumbled.

"Actually I agree. The boys were supposed to come and relax with us. After all, they helped us defeat Baltor. They deserve a break," Tecna responded.

"Tecna's right. Veronica is my old friend and all, but this is big! I'll just have to cancel it," Musa said flipping her phone open.

"Plus Bloom is REALLY upset so..." Flora trailed off when she saw Bloom standing in the doorway.

"Are you guys crazy?!" Bloom blurted out, "who says we need the guys to make the holiday rock! We can do it ourselves! Plus we can have extra girl-time! So no canceling? We'll just go without boys!"

"That's the Bloom I know," Layla grinned standing up. The girls followed.

"Group hug!" Stella declared pushing all the girls to Bloom. She pushed too vigorously because they all ended up on the floor with Stella looking down at them shocked.

"Oops?" she said nervously.

"Stella!"

* * *

**Review? Plz? Thanks :) **


	3. Reaching Gergia

Musa ran into the arms of a brunette and hugged her tight.

"Hey Muse! Did you like the aircraft I sent for you?" the brunette smiled.

"I loved it! It's even better than the one in Red Fountain!" Musa exclaimed.

"And much more high-classed." The two girls turned around to see Stella walking off the aircraft behind her the rest of the girls.

"I'm happy you loved it," the brunette smiled.

"Guys, this is Princess Veronica of Gergia. Veronica this Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and Layla," Musa introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you," Veronica grinned shaking hands with Bloom. "The limo will arrive shortly. Tell me about your journey. I hope no one threw up. Our aircrafts are known for being super-fast."

"It was lovely. Flora is the only one who threw up. She's known for having a weak stomach," Musa replied.

Flora chimed in, "But of course the journey was quite fascinating."

"That's good. And there comes the limo," Veronica said pointing at a long black car that came into view.

Stella covered the heat of the sun with her hand, "Why couldn't we have landed at the resort?"

"The resort has a strict policy that aircrafts like this one may not be parked due to the fact it makes such a huge sound when landing which might disturb guests," Veronica explained.

The limo slowed down and stopped. The driver went out of the car and ran to the other side of the limo to open for the girls. Veronica nods at him, before entering the limo behind her the Winx Club.

The limo was truly fancy. There were two couches on both sides and in the middle of both seats was a box stuck to the seat full of snacks.

"Nice," Layla commented as the girls settled in.

"Thanks," Veronica said. The driver entered the limo.

"The resort my princess?"

"Yes Simon."

The driver nodded and started the engine before they drove away.

"Where are your boyfriends? I thought they were coming," Veronica said.

"They had a mission and couldn't come," Tecna responded as a flash of hurt appeared in Bloom's face, but soon was replaced with a smile.

"So Veronica what's your powers?" Bloom asked.

"Jewels," Veronica answered, "but it isn't really interesting unlike the dragon fire."

Bloom smiled awkwardly at Veronica and began staring out the window.

Silence filled the car except for driver who was singing to Justin Beiber songs and Musa and Veronica catching up. The door suddenly opened revealing the driver.

"We're here," He said then stepped aside for the girls to leave the car. The girls took their bags and followed Veronica.

"Cool hotel," Musa whistled.

The hotel was a long golden-colored building and at the top was a huge disco ball, wider than the tower.

"Cool does not describe this," Flora muttered.

Veronica smiled proud, "Wait till you see inside."

They followed her inside. Everyone inside suddenly bowed.

"Why are they bowing?" Layla whispered to Musa.

"Because Veronica is the princess," Musa replied.

Veronica waved her hand. Everyone nodded and continued what they were doing.

"Sit down while I get the keys," Veronica told them pointing to seats nearby.

"Sure," Musa said. They went to sit down as Veronica went to get the keys.

A sudden chill hit Stella. There was something about Veronica that she didn't like. She had a feeling there would be trouble. Trouble just loves them. And Stella believed the trouble would be from Veronica.


End file.
